Lawful Struggle
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: The new Queen of the Makai has issued many laws in her short time on the throne. The latest will not allow Hiei and Sesshomaru to follow through with their plans to mate. Can Kagome, a lawyer with a love for Makai law, help them find a way to make this dream come true? Can she find her fairy tale in the process? Rating will go up WAY UP!
1. Prolog

**A/N: Well I said that between chapters of Have Title and Mate I came up with another Hiei/Sesshomaru fic idea. Well I grabbed a notebook and started making notes of what I could want in the fiction. How did our characters meet? What will be the problem and how can they fix it. Then chapters started to follow. This fiction has a twist that will come into the play as the story comes to life, okay it's that Kagome is in love with both guys...I can't keep secerts. I made a promise to myself on this fiction, just so you guys know. I couldn't post it until I finished Have Title and Mate, but I could type the chapters I have written already just so I can have them saved on my computer and it would be a great way to make me work on my fiction that needed to be worked on. **

**I would like to remind everyone that I don't have a beta reader. Have tried it in the past but my updating is delayed and I reread my own chapters at least twice before posting them now. I write to where it flows not to where it follows rules. This is my style. So if I miss a punctuation mark I am sorry. If I misspell a character name then review or email and tell me. Please tell me where. I do my best to make sure that it's all correct but I am a full-time wife and full-time retail slave and the goal is to be a full time student again before this fic will be finished. I am not a professional writer.**

**Please note to anyone that read my two Hiei/Sesshomaru fics. This is not related to that plot line. Do not come in expecting the same OC's or the events in that fic to have taken place.**

**Summary: The new Queen of the Makai has issued many laws in her short time on the throne. The latest will not allow Hiei and Sesshomaru to follow through with their plans to mate, not with out surrendering each of their titles to the queen. Can Kagome, a lawyer in the human world with a love for Makai law, help them find a way to make this dream come true? Can she find her fairy tale in the process? **

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world items that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this. **

**Prolog**

Hiei was reviewing the document that was supposed to be important but could not keep his attention. How can he focus on a scrap of parchment when his mate-to-be set so close, filling the air with their scent teasing him to discard his duties for the day, and take them then and there on the desk. No one would come into the study with out given permission. It would be so easy just to lay his lover down on the desk and enjoy their company properly.

The hybrid had been sitting in his betrothed's study, trying to help in the drafting the proper papers to announce their up and coming mating for far too long. Both were royalty here in the Makai, he the heir the East and his love the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, himself. Why couldn't they take a break? Paperwork was boring, he was acting like a child, he knew that but Sesshomaru's scent was permeating the room, and his youki was just as thick. It was clear that he was the lord here and had been here for a very long time, centuries in fact.

Sesshomaru did not need a Jagen to read Hiei's thoughts. The little speed demon had been on the same page for over twenty minutes. The darker youkai was going to try to get out of paperwork and into his pants at any moment. Mentally sighing, Sesshomaru was about to put down his own parchment and suggest they break for lunch, to give the other male another excuse to escape the paperwork, when there was a knock on the door.

Both lords called for whoever was knocking at the door to enter. The younger messenger was staring at the floor uneasy to be in the presence of the two males that were sitting around the large desk. He was carrying an official document from the Makai Palace that had been built dead center of the four lands. The wax seal declared it a message of great importance from the Queen's courts. Clearly the queen herself was sending yet another official message to the lords of the lands.

Sesshomaru, unimpressed with the seal, took the letter from the young youkai, dismissing him with a simple wave of his clawed hand. He opened the seal with a simple flick of his index finger not caring who's crest was pressed into the red wax. The woman on the throne was a passing phase in their history, nothing more.

O.O

Attention, these laws have been set into effect by the Queen of the Makai.

O.O

Already Sesshomaru was bored with the text. The queen had issued so many new laws since wining the tournament six months ago. She only was declared the winner because the lords of the cardinal lands chose not to enter in favor of just laying back for once. She was a petty woman in the Western's Lord's honest opinion. She had already tried to take Hiei for herself at the tournament's after celebration. Not only did she try her hand at his lover but when Hiei rejected her, she quickly switched gears to Sesshomaru. The other lords at the celebration were with their mates, so as they only two 'available' males, she wanted to sink her fangs into one of them. It was true she was the queen for the time being, but in three years time she would need to either win another tournament or mate a lord to insure her status in the upper class. It was a pathetic way to better one's self.

Scanning over the rest of the document, Sesshomaru found that most of new laws were of no concern to himself or his lover. That was the case until his eyes reached the last law listed on the rolled parchment.

O.O

No Lord or Lady of the Makai shall take a make that can not naturally, with out the use of magic, produce them an heir and retain their title, lands, and wealth. Any Lord or Lady that does indeed mate such an unworthy partner will be stripped of title, lands, and wealth. In this event the Queen of the Makai will take position of the Lord or Lady's estate until she can find a suitable replacement Lord or Lady. (1)

O.o

Hiei could tell something was wrong by the way Sesshomaru stiffened as he read the parchment. "Sesshomaru?" The other lord did not reply but simply handed his lover the document, almost in a shell shocked state. "That evil bitch."

**End Prolog**

**1\. I am not a Law student, don't have a ****_love_**** for the law, just law shows on Lifetime. Drop Dead Diva is additive. If the law sounds horrible, sorry. Pretend that it appears iron clad and awesome. ^_^**

**Well that is the prolog. The fic word count is 757 so not too bad for a prolog. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**A/N: Well here is Chapter One. If you didn't read the A/N for the Prolog please go back and do so. Thank you very much. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

The young lawyer set in her office thinking about the case that was giving her the pounding headache, building just behind her right eye. Finally, she leaned back in her office chair rubbing her temple with one hand and the bridge of her nose with the other, trying to ease the pain that surely should have had her wanting to give up for the day. She was not the young untrained miko that followed a hanyou around the feudal era any longer. She was a grown up, or so she kept telling herself, she needed to get her work done.

Kagome's thoughts went to the end of her journeys five hundred years ago. Nine months before the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha had been injured gravely, needing a demonic healer. Sesshomaru offered his home as a place to rest and assured the young miko that the healers there would take care of the hanyou. She remembered how in awe she was at the first sight of the Western Cathedral. (1) It was as large as any castle she had seen in her travels but it was so much ornamental than any human lord could hope to make their own. The garden was the most beautiful place and she only seeing a small part of it from what Rin had told her. This was a place a girl could feel like a princess and be treated like one as well.

The miko remembers the feelings of uneasy, being unsure of herself as she went to Sesshomaru and bowed before the Lord of the Western Lands. The tall silver haired inu looked down at the small woman before him and once again was pleased to see that his half-brother's companion's at least had some manors. "Miko, is there something you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?"

The girl straightened herself but did not look him in the eye just yet. She nodded her head yes in a childish way that reminded the lord of his ward's silent days. It was the complete opposite now. The girl barely took a breath between her strings of words, but it was nice to see her happy.

Finally the woman turned her gaze up to the Lord and took a deep breath. "I must work on my archery, is there a place I may practice?" Kagome's voice was still small and shaky. It was amusing to the taiyoukai (2) before her. Sesshomaru realized how easy it was to forget just how young the woman, no child, really was. She was too loyal and dutiful for a human of so few years. Not even two decades yet and she carried the weight of the world around her neck trapped in a small pink hued jewel.

"Miko, you may have access to my training grounds," Sesshomau's smooth voice declared giving Kagome a bit of hope until he continued. "But you must train with more that just your bow. You are to be prepare to defend yourself in our up and coming battle."

Kagome's smile faltered, she wasn't great with her bow much less anything else. "But Sesshomaru-sama..."

"No, you are not ready to face Naraku head on. While you and your group stay here you will train with me. You must be able to carry your own weight. I will not repeat myself again."

And so Kagome begun her training with Sesshomaru. (3) He corrected her form, allowing her shots to hit the target more and more. After a bit he suggested that she tried to fire an arrow composed of her own energy. When he discovered that she could not call forth her energy with out an vessel he started her on doing that as well. "What will happen when you are out of arrows or your bow is broken? If you can not use your powers freely you will die."

After a week of training Sesshomaru handed Kagome a box. Kagome opened it slowly to reveal a pair of daggers with purple handles. On top of mastering the bow the Western Lord started to teach the miko how to defend herself during hand to hand combat. They would walk their way through each form training her body to react the correct way. The present Kagome had left those daggers with her in the past...to this day it sadden her to not have such a precious gift.

It took Inuyasha two months to heal enough to leave the infirmary and another twelve weeks until he was walking on his own. All this time Kagome trained under the drill master she called Sesshomaru-sama. She was improving greatly and if she had years not just weeks she could master everything but she could never be called lucky. It was some of her favorite memories from those last few months in the feudal era, Sesshomaru complementing her on her archery form or fighting stance. The lord simply said it was better but coming from him it was like being told she could be the best in the world.

Kagome remember dropping her bow and hugging Sesshomaru the first time she formed an energy arrow on her own. It was first time the two of them touch so casually. Before each touch had a purpose, correcting form, bandaging a wound, or a hit during a low speed spar. So there she hung from his neck, the world was put on pause, it was only them...and her fear of death. His eyes bleed red. Kagome faced drained of all color, until his lips overtook her own.

O.o

"Kagome, are you awake?" The woman blinked out of her day dream and smiled up to the red head that was calling from her office door. Why did all the males in her life have just beautiful hair? It was almost unfair. Yura, the first humanoid demon she and Inuyasha had faced would want those red locks just as she had wanted the hanyou's sliver.

"Hello, is there something I can do for you, Kurama?" (4) The red haired fox shut the door behind him as he stepped into the small space that was currently cluttered with case material.

"Yes, but it is not related to work." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue. "Hiei called and needs a lawyer to help with some new Makai laws. I am unable to go due to family obligations. My bother's wedding being this week and not knowing how long I would have to be gone, you understand. Maybe you can go in my stead? I think it's about his up and coming mating."

Kagome looked at the file on her desk. "Can you cover my case while I am gone, if it is too long? I don't want to abandon it even if it is boring."

"I will do that, no problem. Besides we have interns to abuse. They can do the research and typing." Kurama said leaning over the miko's desk and kissing her forehead.

"You know it will be nice to see the Makai. I have never gone. The barrier is after my time." Kurama smiled to the woman, taking his leave. Kagome was again alone in her office to try to do some work.

O.O

It did not take Kagome long to pack her trusty yellow, well once yellow, backpack. It was her loyal companion through the feudal era and then through college and law school. She could not leave it out of this trip to the Makai. It carried everything a girl needed when she was being chased by youkai or had three therm papers due at the end of the week. To this day she didn't know which was scarier. She could never throw it out as it was physical proof that that her travels were not just a dream. It was too precious and had just as many battle scars as she did. They would have to bury her with it.

Kurama had told her that Hiei would be Genkai's temple the day after tomorrow. Kagome knew that master had been gone for a while but an Ice Maiden now was staying there tending to the temple and grounds. Kurama also told her Yukina was expecting her to arrive by train, tomorrow. Yukina moved to the temple during her search for her brother, and by the time she found out that he had been close all along, the temple had been home to her. When Genkai passed on Yukina agreed to stay on as the new care-taker.

**End Chapter**

**1\. I used cathedral because it can mean: pertaining to or emanating from a chair of office or authority. **

**2\. Before anyone says anything about me using taiyoukai...there is a reason I use it instead of daiyoukai. I have read before that tai can mean earth or something to the sorts...so I use taiyoukai to be mean demon of the land or something. DO NOT take this as correct. I just have it stuck in my head. Daiyoukai does mean great demon...but I use taiyoukai to mean the lord of the land.**

**3\. I would train with Sesshomaru and I don't even exercise like I am suppose to. -looks at treadmill across the room covered in dust and the towel from my shower this morning- **

**4\. I am going to only call him Kurama even in the human world. Why? Cause it is easier for me, I am lazy. And you know Kagome would know he wasn't human.**

**Fic Word Count 1433**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to reader KEdakumi. They have made me want to push all the chapters out because they seem to be as excite about this story as I am. **

**Thank you to anyone that has favorite or followed this fiction.**

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Chapter 2**

On the train, Kagome was reading over a Makai law text that Hiei gave her after she told him that she was interested in youkai law. They had talked about her travels but they had never gone into details, such as names. When you traveled with those who could very much still be alive you didn't name drop. Kagome had met Hiei through Kurama back in law school. The miko knew that the fox had a youkai in him but his human side was the dominant half. He had no more evil intent within him than anyone else and they became fast friends. One day walking back to their apartment building Kagome suddenly stiffened at a darker aura, but after a breath she did not feel any threat and smiled at Kurama continuing their walk.

"You can sense him." It was not a question but a stated fact. Kurama knew of Kagome's powers but not what all they could do.

"A friend of yours?" Kagome replied playing with the now empty jewel around her neck. It was nothing but a habit. Like someone who felt naked with out their watch but checked their cell for the time, Kagome wore the jewel everyday. (1)

"You can say that. I wonder what he wants."

Hiei appeared next to her barely causing her to stir. "I needed to ask you a question." The shorter darker youkai looked at the woman. "Miko," he said in greeting.

"My name is Kagome, but many youkai have called me by my title. It is nice to meet you." She did not bow like she would have to while greeting Sesshomaru, or like meeting another human. Youkai lived by a different set of laws, customs, and rules, showed one weakness and you may become their next meal.

"Hn," was the reply she got from the new youkai. Kurama was kind enough to translate.

"Kagome, this is Hiei. Like myself he is the heir to one of the Cardinal Lands. Hiei is the the Heir to the East." Kagome smiled to both of her youkai companions. Every time Kurama spoke of the Cardinal Lands she hoped he would bring up the West but it never came up. She did not want to beg for information on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but it was tempting. But it was something she wanted to ask the inu brothers herself. She would not go behind their backs. With Hiei now a member of their party they continued on toward their apartment building.

Hiei soon became a regular on campus when he was the Human World even when Kurama was not around. Kagome was reminded of how Sesshomaru would sit and watch her read or study because the darker youkai would do the same. After finally taking on private study she was able to get through high school. With the close of her journeys and the sealing of the well, she fought her way through college and into law school. It was a shock when she ran into youkai thinking that they were no longer part of the world in her time. Kurama had filled her in on the rise and fall of the barrier. Part of Kagome screamed out to travel to the Makai and find out the answers she would never get other wise.

One night it was just Kagome with Hiei. She had served a modest dinner and now they were enjoying the silence of the evening. "Hiei, as the heir of the Eastern Domain, you would know a lot about Makai law correct?"

"I know enough not to get myself killed." It had taken a long time but Hiei had started to talk more than one or two words at a time with Kagome. Yusuke didn't even get that.

"So you could answer questions about it?" Kagome said sipping her coffee slowly.

"Why are you so interested, Miko?"

"I love the law and youkai culture is so different and yet has so many similarities with human life that I want to see how it has shaped their law. I guess I am just too curious." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"You have spent too much time with kitsune." Hiei said with no expression on his face and continued with looking out the girl's window.

It was the next time Hiei came to the human world that he brought Kagome a book. It was a record of Makai law. Kagome in awe thanked him. After that Hiei often brought Kagome books and tomes of Makai law. Many of which he had to have copied by the scripts of the East, the land that Mukuro ruled. Some had the need to be translated first and others were copies of first editions so old that one could almost not read the writing. Kagome love each and everyone. There was a book shelf, behind a permanent barrier, that housed them all. They became a prize or reward for the girl miko. If she finished her homework she was able to read the tomes Hiei brought her. It was the only way she would study human law anymore.

It was late one night when Hiei climbed into the small window in the bed room of Kagome's apartment. He made himself at home on her bed, his boots kicked off and placed under the window. "I have a pint of ice cream in the fridge if you would like some."

"Hn."

Kagome was at her desk finishing up her latest assignment. Sending it attached in an email to her professor and printing out a hard copy to be stored in her yellow backpack, Kagome was finally able to call it quits for the evening. After standing she stretched her back by reaching for the ceiling then climbed onto the bed with Hiei. A yawn escaped her lips. "I am sorry but I am drained for the night."

Hiei stood as though he was going to leave. "Please stay."

That was all it took. The youkai stayed and spent the night curled up with the miko.

O.o

During the remainder of school Kagome and Hiei spent a lot of time together such as that night, never anything of a sexual nature until after she graduated. A simple kiss from an excited Kagome had Hiei first shocked beyond measure. Kagome scrabbled to ask for forgiveness and ran from the scene. Hiei followed.

o.O

The speaker announced her stop would be next, so Kagome packed the text back into her bag and make sure that all her things were in order to get off the train. She wouldn't want to leave anything behind. When the train finally stopped she took her leave of the metal contraption and found that she still would have a hike ahead of her. With a groan she started in the direction of the temple.

Yukina awaited the arrival of the human miko that her brother would be picking up tomorrow. It was starting to get late and she was starting to get worried. There was so much stress these days. Her brother was about to take a mate but they were having problems with Queen Shel and her crazy new laws. The Ice Maiden was not in the Makai for the tournament but from what the others have told her Shel was a self centered youkai that only wished to collect as much power as possible.

A holy energy caused Yukina to smile. The miko, Kagome was almost here. At the top of the shrine's stairs Yukina waited for the other woman. Her first sight of the miko was of a woman that could not be older than twenty but was closer to thirty-five. Her wavy black hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and a large yellow backpack set heavy on her back. When the woman looked up at her, Yukina was greeted with a huge smile. It made her feel warm inside, like a motherly embrace or the love of a mate.

"You must be Yukina."

"Yes, and you must be the miko Kagome. I have heard a lot about you from my brother Hiei."

"He normally isn't the talkative type." Kagome said with a smile and small, winded laugh.

"On most days," Yukina agreed.

The girls were soon enjoying tea inside the temple. Talking was something girls did when they were together and even more so when there were mutual males in their lives. Kurama and Hiei were the topics of choice. Kagome had never met Yusuke as he moved back to the Makai after he and his human girlfriend could not make it work. He was now the taiyoukai of the North. Again another Cardinal Lord was connected to her, though indirectly, and she could not bring herself to ask about the West.

As the evening grew later, Yukina and Kagome started to prepare dinner. "Since Hiei will be here early in the morning, why don't we do the prep work for breakfast now to, that way we only have to clean up once?"

Yukina found Kagome's idea to be brilliant and they set right to getting everything they would need for the morning meal ready too.

o.O

He looked down at the sleeping woman. Of course she was still sleeping, she should have known. She had never been a morning person, a quality that could have been difficult to deal with when she was in school. After school she got worse and he made it a game to wake her whenever they shared a bed.

Hiei smirked as he thought about being with her in celebration of her graduation. They were at the party and she suddenly kissed him; excited to be done and even more so by the letter she received about working for the firm she had interned with. On instinct, Hiei pulled her close and returned the kiss. She ran from him, but he followed. Once he found her in her apartment Clothing flew and soon they were starring at each other about to take their relationship to the next level. It was Kagome that made the next move, Hiei was pulled into a kiss and soon they were expressing the new parameters of their relationship.

"Hiei, this is not early morning. It is still night time."

"The sun is all but up, Miko." Hiei said to the once sleeping woman before him. A smile came over her lips she gazed up at her former lover. "You haven't changed."

"Must be the company I keep. So you are going to take a mate. They must be very awesome for you to settle." Kagome pushed herself to a seated position and patted the bed for Hiei to join her. Hiei took the place next to her.

"He is."

Kagome hugged Hiei quickly only to pull back. "I am in need of a shower. This is my first trip to the Makai, and I get to meet the person that is going to claim you. I need to be my best. Oh, should I wear something to mask my holy energy?"

Hiei held out a crystal hanging from a silver necklace. It was a deep purple and shaped loosely like a crescent moon. It made her once again think of Sesshomaru. "My intended is offering to loan this to you to help mask your holy aura while you travel through the Makai. You will be inside two youkai courts. Some of the older members don't care for your kind. You should have full function of your powers though."

Kagome turned her back to Hiei and lifted her bed twisted hair. Hiei's eyes rolled but he put the crystal around her neck. As soon as it dropped to her breast she dropped off his internal radar. It was unreal not to feel her holy power surround him like a warm embrace and have her so close. "Does it work?"

"Too well."

**End Chapter **

**1\. I will ask my husband for the time. He pulls out his phone and answers the question. I could have done that. He wears a watch every single day and will tell you that he feels weird if he forgets it. **

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one. Maybe it will be a pattern. Nah, I just plan out what needs to be in the chapter, not how long it needs to be.**

**Fic Word Count 2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Chapter 3**

The sky alone was enough to remind Kagome that she was in a different world but on top of that, everything felt different. The ebb and flow of the whole world felt...off to her. As she tried to adjust to this world, it didn't take long for Hiei to reach his beloved's home.

"The Western Cathedral?" Kagome's confusion was obvious in her voice. Why would Hiei, the heir to the East take her to the Western Estates? So many questions begun to build within the middle aged woman.

"You know this place?" Hiei asked, his shock hidden by the control he had masted in his many years of training. It was one of the few locations that had moved from the now Human World to the Makai. Maybe she had seen it in her travels in the past.

"I lived here for almost a year. Over five hundred years ago, while I was training." Kagome said in awe of how little the Cathedral had appeared to have changed from the outside, in five hundred years and its move to the Makai.

A large aura approached them at a great speed. The owner of said aura stopped before the guest that his intended was bringing to help aid them. Golden eyes soften as they took in the now older Kagome. She had barely aged since had last seen her. Maybe it had not been that long since she was torn from her friends...and himself in the past. "Miko, it would appear out paths have crossed again."

Kagome bowed in respect to the Western Lord with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. "It does, Sesshomaru-sama. So you and Hiei?"

"Only if you can help us."

Kagome smiled at her old friend, took the few steps between them, and hugged him tightly. "I will do my best for the two of you."

Hiei never expected that Sesshomaru would have been the lord that trained the scrap of a miko, but rethinking her tales of her time in the past it made sense. Sesshomaru had once told him that he took in a human ward and later helped train the girl that took down Naraku. Many details of the their two different stories coincided, he had been blind not to connect the two. Now to see them together, it was as though the wool was finally pulled from his eyes.

"Well I need a library full of law text and time to sort through them." Kagome said with a smile to her new clients. That would be how she would have to view both men, less she fell into the trap of unfinished emotions. Her heart could not survive another like break.

Sesshomaru nodded, offering his arm to escort her back to the castle, "I have also selected an assistant to help you."

Hiei could not help but watch how comfortable the two were together. They felt like old friends to him, not the former lovers he knew them to be. The darkly dressed youkai followed behind, listening to their conversation and acting as guard for the rest of their trek back to the safety of the castle's walls. Yes, the Makai was more stable than it had been in centuries with the tournaments and the set up of a ruling king, but it was still a dangerous place.

At this Kagome shook her head. "I fear your kindness will be a waste. I rather do my own research, anyone else will be a distraction, or they may not see the importance of something and skip over it. I would like to get started now, if possible."

"Of course, I will lead you to the library and I will have your room prepared for you. I am sure you rather enjoy your former space during your stay."

o.O

Volumes and text littered the large desk that Kagome had taken as her own to work from. She had notes and pens stacked up in her attempts to try and find the woman's law unjust or at least a way in which the two lords should be allowed to mate, but there was nothing. Mating for love in the Makai was like marriage for love in Asia, it was not something practiced until the middle class was devolved and that was only recently. There were so few laws pertaining to it, that none of them pertained to the case at all.

Sighing, Kagome stood up to stretch her back only to hear it pop in protest. How long had she been sitting hunched over the table? Deciding it was time for something to eat she walked to the door to be greeted by a small fox kit that reminded her so greatly of Shippo, she scooped him up without thought. The kit smiled and hugged back with vigor.

"Lady, you smell really nice." The child's voice whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, my name is Kagome." The woman held the kit back so they were looking each other in the eye.

"I know, Papa has shown me your picture before. My name is Taka."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Taka slightly in question. She knew Sesshomaru's house was filled with drawings and paintings that told the story of his people, but a picture of her make no sense in any way. Sesshomaru also wouldn't have a fox kit son, it only left her with more unanswered questions. Her train of thought was quickly cut off by the growling of her stomach, leading to her and the kit laughing.

"Taka, do you know where I can get something to eat?"

"Yes, I was sent to get you for dinner. Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Hiei wanted to talk to Papa and Momma."

"Dinner sounds like a good idea. Would you be so kind as to lead the way?" She asked as she set him back on his own two feet. The young kit knew the castle better than Kagome did herself, the boy must spent a lot of time here with his father, whoever that shall be. Kagome smiled, the boy really loved his parents it would seem but he keep asking Kagome questions about herself and how she was going to make the up and coming mating of the Western Lord work, she could not get any information out of him as to who his parents were.

The dinning room had changed little in the last five hundred years, but now there was electric lighting and western style seating. It would appear that Hiei was not only lord that had traveled to the modern human world. Taka walked over a chair that was close to the head of the table and pulled the chair out for Kagome. Bowing to the kit she took her place at the otherwise empty table. Taka ran around and took the third chair on the opposite side and smiled to Kagome. "Don't forget to stand when the lords enter. Papa will have me train even harder if we don't."

As if that were a cue the doors opened and both lords entered followed by a young couple who must have been Taka's parents. Kagome stood and Taka ran to the woman, with her white hair and dark markings she was indeed beautiful.

Hiei took the chair beside Kagome and Sesshomaru at the head of the table as it was his home. The couple took the first two chairs to Sesshomaru's left, Taka taking his third seat again. The unnamed couple both kept looking Kagome over as though debating what to say to her.

"Do I know you two?" Age was hard to judge in youkai and maybe these two had met her in the past.

"Kagome-chan, it is not a surprise you do not recognize us, even if Taka looks just as his father did at that age," the woman spoke with a soft smile. The kind of smile only a mother could give when talking of their children.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked the man beside his mate.

The male's face broke into a great smile to hear her say his name. Soon Kagome was in the young man's embrace. "You have barely aged Kagome. When Sesshomaru-sama said he had a guest I would like to see, I jumped to come and see you, for whom else would it be?"

Kagome pulled back to look at the kit grown to a full adult kitsune. He now stood well over a head taller than herself. Turning to Shippo's mate she looked into the beautiful woman's eyes. "Kirara." Another nod of confirmation. "You found a humanoid form, there must have been a great cause."

"No, I just grew powerful being in your group and wanted to be part of your world. Shippo and I became close over those years of me perfecting myself. We mated shortly after and here recently were blessed with Taka."

Dinner progressed with everyone catching up and eating a wonderful meal. Kagome all but fell in love with the young Taka, who began to call her Kagome-chan from the get go. The one thing that did not get mentioned was Inuyasha.

After the final battle he was angered by the attention that Sesshomaru was showing "his" Kagome. She had received a gash on her right upper leg and the taiyoukai was wrapping it for her, just briefly a claw went higher than required and Inuyasha happened to catch the exchange of looks. Here on a battlefield his brother, half-brother, was trying to steal his woman from him.

If one were to ask Inuyasha two days prior to this event how he felt about Kagome, the truthful answer would be that she is his younger sister. Now that Sesshomaru was making a move at her, she belonged to him. It was the only excuse that he needed to break their peace. The younger inu attacked and again the never ending war was on. Kagome's screams were not enough. By blasting out the last of her power she could spare, finally caught their attention. "Stop you stupid inu. I can't stand to see you fight. Maru, catch me." She fainted completely drained. That was the last time she saw either son of the Great Inu General.

When Kagome awoke again, she was on the future side of the now sealed well. The world was safe again, and she was alone in a world without magic or youkai. She never got to say goodbye to any of her friends, the lover that was willing to defend her honor, or the best friend that she would never get to reestablish any kind of relationship with.

o.O

Kagome walked into the past once again today. Other than the modern comforts, the room she lived in during her last stay here was all but the same. The coloring and even the style of the bed all remained. Slipping out of the day clothes and into a simple tank and shorts, Kagome set on the bed and drew in a deep breath.

Being here brought back memories and feelings for both of the men she was trying to help mate each other. Tears fell from her eyes. She would forever be forced to lie to any man she choose to date, her children would think her adventures just fairy tales or bed time stories, and she would forever not know what happened to her one time hero who ran off into the woods simply due to his deep jealous nature. But both Sesshomaru and Hiei knew her stories to be true. Sesshomaru having been in many of them. They were from the same world she traveled. No other would ever understand.

No, she was not the girl who fell down the well, she was Kagome; lawyer, officer of the court, The Shikon Miko, a strong independent woman that sometimes had an issue paying her rent on time. Kagome was all those things, and in love with two youkai. It really did not matter, they had even stronger feelings for each other. And when she found their answer she would return home and complete her human cases leaving the Makai as another story to tell the children, children she may never have.

It took Kagome only eight days, one day over one week, to find the answer to Hiei and Sesshomaru's problem.

o.O

Many clans have found themselves short in numbers of women, leaving many males without a chance to mate. To insure that this will not break out into infighting, two males may mate the same female than mark each other as mates to create an equal and solid bond, as the males will now be equals and the best brothers-in-arms a pair can become.

o.O

That was the answer, Kagome placed a bookmark in the book and checked the time. Two thirty four in the morning, the news would have to wait until tomorrow.

Frustrated tears that would not stop falling, caused Kagome to sleep ill rested and troubled. When it was just Hiei and Sesshomaru she could bear them leaving her behind, but now a female youkai would enter their lives. A woman that would only wish for their titles and power. That was something she could not bear to watch. She would return home today, after announcing her success to the lords.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Before anyone says anything about Kagome being a super crier or some other OOC crap, read this. She is almost thirty five years old in this fic. She is alone, no boyfriend or anything and the only two males that she has ever had any ****_real_**** feelings for are mating...****_each other_****. Any woman would cry a little when they were alone in their own room.**

**Fic Word Count: 2248**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome awoke but it was only a few hours later; she was unable to stay any longer. She begun to pack before the sun had even risen. Careful to hide her emotion from even herself, Kagome took the tome with the answer to breakfast. Once both Hiei and Sesshomaru had joined her at the for the morning meal, she took a deep breath.

"I found an answer. I have everything you need, well almost everything, you need to legally mate." Kagome said with a brilliant, although fake smile. She pushed everything between the lords.

"Almost?" Sesshomaru asked, needing to know what else they would need besides the laws on their side.

"As you will read, I have only found a loophole, a pretty serious one. You two will have to find a female, mate first with the female than with each other to seal the bond. Other than over turning the queen, I have found no other way. But marching against her will only cause a civil war and further you from your goal."

Sesshomaru set the text and notes aside so he and his future mate could go over it all after they ate. Meals were much more quite after Shippo and his family left on the third day. Taka made Kagome promise they would spend time together soon, a promise Kagome now was starting to believe she would not be able to uphold.

"I believe that I should be returning home to the Human World no later than sometime tonight, so I can catch the train back to the city in the morning."

Hiei swallowed the bite he had been chewing and looked to Sesshomaru. He was letting his betrothed to do the talking with the miko, he had fallen back into his role of being the one that listened and worked on processing the information received. It was Sesshomaru's voice that brought him back out of his own thoughts. "If that if your wish, we can simply agree to complete them. We can leave as soon as you are ready."

"Honestly, Sesshomaru-sama, I am packed and awaiting escort." She turned to Hiei with a smile. "The sooner I leave, the longer I can enjoy Yukina's company."

o.O

The next day found Kagome being served a humble breakfast by Yukina and a hike to catch a train back to her normal human life.

Kurama was the one that picked her up at the station. His embrace was welcomed and a great comfort to the middle aged miko. "I solved their problem. Soon we will be receiving notice of their mating."

"I am sure they are grateful." Kurama said running his fingers through her hair. "How about a nice cup of tea and we get you home in one piece?"

Her bags were scooped up by the dark haired male with Kurama. Yusuke did little more than nod a greeting when he saw that Kagome would need her friend in his boyfriend. He would go along to carry her bags and to drive them to get their tea. (1)

Kagome smiled at her long time friend but something would not leave her. Her mind, so filled with questions, one was the one that stayed in the foreground. "Kurama, do you know what happened to Sesshomaru's brother...Inuyasha?"

The fox bit his lower lip in thought and shook his head as though answering another question all together. "That I believe is a question for the Western Lord."

O.o

Kagome's alarm was going off beside her bed and it was an unpleasant part of her life she had not missed while in the Makai. Hiei had started to once again sneak into her room and gently pull her from sleep, as he used to do during her school years and over a year later.

When she and Hiei ended their relationship, it was due to him being called back to the Makai for the duties of his position of heir to the Eastern Domain. He told her not to wait for him, he did not know how long he would be gone, and Kagome remembers kissing him goodbye, wishing him well as a friend.

Another relationship ended by duty, the beginning or end of. Another relationship with no clear break. Kagome had become good at the half goodbye, the "let's just be friends" breakup, and it made starting a new relationship hell. The idea of your ex coming back at any moment lingering in the back of your head. You never can really offer yourself to another, and it makes for broken hearts.

Groaning, the miko pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. Today was Sunday and that meant Sunday dinner at her mother's. The miko would have to show up with enough time to help around the shrine. Ever since Grandpa passed away, peacefully in his sleep, Kagome was the official shrine keeper. Unlike Gramps, she had a nine to five and the real power to be the shrine's priestess.

"Kagome! Sis, where were you all week? I kept calling and kept getting Kurama. He was all secretive about your location. I thought he had you locked up but mom said you were going to a temple with no phones." Like most of the men in her life, Souta was taller than Kagome. He had grown to be the kind of man a mother and sister could be, and were, proud of.

"I had to travel to a youkai client's home. They needed help with their future mating." Kagome's smile did not fool her brother. He was there when Inuyasha's insults tore at her heart, when she had to leave the past and Sesshomaru behind, and when Hiei was forced to leave her as well. He knew when his sister wasn't happy.

"What's up?"

"The couple was Sesshomaru...and Hiei." Her voice was chocked, she was fighting through strong emotions over the idea of everyone finding their soul mates and leaving her behind, yet again. Souta threw his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house where their mother was vacuuming up the living room.

"Hello Mom, I am here to help and eat some of your great home cooking."

"Honey, how about you change and head out to the shrine." She started to put away the vacuum cleaner when she looked at her children for the first time since they walked into together. "How about a cup of tea before you go out to the shrine? Souta has been helping out, so there is no real rush."

o.O

"Hiei and Sesshomaru are mating, each other? It is a small world over there isn't it? I am sure that you have insured their happiness, Dear. That is a great reward for your hard work."

A sigh escaped the miko's soft pink mouth as her cup reached those petal like lips. "That and a solid week of billable hours. I may make rent and pay a couple months of loan payments with their check, or however youkai pay."

"Move home," did not come from her mother but the youngest of their clan. "Aunt Kagome, you can have your room back, I can share with Daddy or Grandma."

"Kimeri, you should be napping," Souta said scooping up his daughter. Kimeri's mother had left them soon after her birth and Souta, who could not help but love the little girl, took on the responsibility of being the best father he could be. Mrs. Higurashi helped him learn and watched the girl while her son was at school or working. They could not imagine a life with out the little girl.

"But Aunt Kagome is here, Daddy. She did not come last week."

At just three, Kimeri was too smart for her own, and the adult's around her, good. She was sweet and cute as a button but she was most definitively a Higurashi, a strong girl raised in part by strong women. And although Kagome had not said anything as of yet, she had sensed at times a strong miko presence coming from the girl. As soon as the started to present themselves, Kagome was going to have to train Kimeri in her powers.

"And she will be here when you get up. Now let's go back to your room." Souta walked the cute little devil back up to the pink room once claimed by her miko aunt.

O.o

It did not take long for Kagome to become bored with her duties at the shrine. Few people ever visited here, outside of special occasions, and as always she ended up sitting under the God Tree with the broom leaning on her leg. Today was different only because a youkai had entered the grounds.

The miko stiffen before rising to her feet fearing for her family, but relaxed when she recognized the aura. It was Kirara carrying Taka in her arms up the stairs. The boy was clearly just awaking from a nap. The neko's lips broke into a brilliant smile. "I am glad to find you here, Kagome-chan. Taka has done nothing but beg Shippo and myself to see you again. I thought it would be a good idea to bring him along when I brought this to you. It is a gift from Sesshomaru-sama and Hiei-sama." The boxed gift was only a bit bigger than her hand but when she opened the lid, there set the purple crystal that Sesshomaru had lent her to travel to the Makai. "It is an open invitation to come and visit the lords as often as you would like."

"Kagome-chan?" Taka's sleepy voice asked as he caught her scent finally waking from his nap completely. "Momma, can you please put me down now?" As soon as he feet hit the ground his arms were around Kagome's legs as that was what he could reach.

"Would you two like to have a cup of tea? It is too long a journey to just return so soon."

O.o

"You're the cute fire cat, and you mated Shippo, the little fox kit? Kagome would keep bringing home pictures of the two of you and the rest of your group." Souta asked as Kimeri showed Taka her doll collection up stairs in her room.

"Yes, he and I have been together for almost two centuries. We have been close since those travels and once I gained a humanoid form, he asked to court me."

Tea continued as such until the sun was well past its high point in the sky. "We must return to the Makai. Sesshomaru-sama and Hiei-sama will be happy that you have accepted their gift of thanks."

Kirara and Taka were soon gone and Kagome returned to her duties as shrine maiden. Sweeping the grounds, greeting the few guest that showed up, and telling them the history of the shine and the legend the Shikon. It was hard not to tell the story from first person but it as nice to delight children with stories of the heroic hanyou and the love crazed wolf youkai fighting over the young miko.

The sun finally set and Kagome changed out of her miko gear and back into her street clothing. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, your niece has seen to all my helper needs." As they spoke the tiny girl was setting the table for the whole family. "She grows so fast, it is hard to keep up."

"Soon she will need training." Kagome said with a smile, knowing her mother would know what she meant. Her mother's chocolate eyes widen for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Maybe she will one day have a destiny that she can not escape."

"May she only escape it without a broken heart." Kagome said helping her mother serve dinner.

**End Chapter**

**1\. I got asked in a review for ****_Chapter 2_**** if Yusuke was going to be thrown into the mix because he wasn't with Keiko. Well, no. I like Kurama/Yusuke as much as I like Hiei/Yusuke. Kurama and Yusuke make a fun pair, and I used them in my Sesshomaru/Hiei fic before. I will say I do not like Yusuke/Keiko...and I could rant about how women should make their men stronger just as men should make their women stronger, nether should limit the other. Keiko very much so limits Yusuke.**

**Fic Word Count 2009**

**I loved the idea of Kagome having a little person to spoil. Nieces and nephews are the best. You spoil them, you send them home. They call you up and chat at you...even when they aren't old enough to talk yet. My nephew does that to me...he cracks me up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Thank you to everyone that has add this fic to their favorites or is now following it. Also I have had a few guest reviewers. Thank you for leaving the reviews, but if you leave your email, I can reply to you personally. **

**So, if you have already read this chapter...sorry. I skipped chapter four when I was updating. I guess it doesn't matter cause no one seemed to even notice it.  
**

**Chapter 5**

The files in front of him and his mate-to-be were enough to make him worried that one could in fact die of boredom. Each one contained information on a lady of the Makai, be she of a lesser lord's daughter or other relative. They each seemed so-so pleasant on paper, but either of the males had met every one of these women at some point. They were all simply awful.

"Lady Sakura, she is from the South and is the second daughter to one of the lords down there."

"No." Hiei said clearly and finalizing the decision. Sesshomaru did not even ask why, he was sure there was some reason or another that his lover would shoot down a lady so quickly. Hiei picked up the woman's file and threw it into the fire, where others were burning into ash. "She is known for her unkind way with children. Even if she could produce heirs, she would be no mother."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. How Hiei would have come to have such knowledge, he did not know. He was about to open another file when another voice spoke up. "If only you two could find a woman like Kagome."

Shippo had come into the room at some point. He was of no help, sitting off to the side reading some book or another. Now he was going to remind them what they each had let walk out of their home, out of their world. Kagome had loved them both, had helped them find an answer so they could mate each other...and now they were looking for another bitch to take what should be her place of honor? Some people were blind, didn't matter how well their eyes worked.

o.O

Hiei was propped up in their bed, his back against the headboard as he watched Sesshomaru pull his hair into a low pony tail. "The kit seemed to have had a point."

"Don't let him hear that." Sesshomaru said making his way into the bed and up to his mate-to-be. It was clear he was not the only one thinking on the kitsune's words. The qualities they were looking for in a mate were the qualities they always found in the miko, all women would be compared to her.

Hiei lips lifted into a smirk toward his lover. "Let's put the thoughts of a female aside for the night." Sesshomaru agreed before they enjoyed each other's undressed state. (1)

O.o

Kagome was buried under a pile of paperwork. Kurama had some intern doing her research while she was gone and the child had destroyed everything. How hard was it to keep anything neat and organized? The brat didn't even know how to label their tabs correctly. All the work they had done would be a waste and she would have to start where she originally left off, when she left for the Makai. Never again would she leave an intern alone with anything...not even an empty coffee mug. Whoever the kitsune had working on this needed to be moved down to the mail room. Maybe, just maybe, they could sort out mail properly...maybe.

o.O

He didn't know how he found himself standing there. The door was opened but he was not stepping foot passed the door way. It smelt of her, her scent hadn't changed from the way he remembered all those centuries ago. But then she was hardly even two decades older. It had been in this room that they would often spend their nights together...it was this room that he took her virginity. Youkai were often uncaring of former lovers once the arrangement had ended, but the miko had a way of popping up in his thoughts over the years. Such a weak, frail creature saved the world...and then was pulled away from them before she was able to even say a proper good bye. All of her future items returned with her to the now present, and her gathered items from the past were left behind.

Maybe that was why he was standing before her door. He had meant to return her daggers, the only things really to have survive the centuries, to her while she had been staying with them. He had taken care of them for her all these years. They were ready to be picked up and used at a moment's notice. He knew she was from the future, she often spoke of her home while they laid in bed together. Kagome even told him that she would be living in the very clearing that the well set in, but when the Makai was formed, he lost track of the location of the well. He did not know where to look for her. He did not know if he missed her. To have his future mate bring her into their home...was a shock to say the least. She had been guarded the whole duration of her stay. None of them spoke of former relationships, Sesshomaru well aware of Hiei's past with the miko now.

"Sesshomaru?" It was Hiei that came up behind him. He had sensed his lover but didn't know how to address his presence in the opened entry way to the miko's room. No one had entered the room since the miko had left days before. Even now he could scent the woman as though she had just stepped out.

"It has to be Kagome."

"I agree."

**End Chapter**

**Fic Word Count: 914**

**What a short chapter...but I didn't want it to drag on too much. **

**1\. Yes, I will write a lemon in later chapters. Bare with me. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this. **

**Once again I want to say sorry to anyone that is confused about me not posting the right chapters. I went back and posted chapter four and then reposted chapter five. I kept looking at it and it finally came to me that I left out a chapter. Well, I feel stupid. If you haven't (you don't have to but it may explain some things) you can go back and read chapter four. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, making this a favorite, and following this fic. Those that have left reviews, thank you so much. If you do leave a review, please leave a way for me to thank you personally. Login or leave your email. **

**Chapter 6**

The first box seemed innocent enough; small enough to fit into her mail box at the firm. It was wrapped in brown paper and had her name and address on it. She had not ordered anything that would be delivered and it had not been marked as evidence. Confused, she took the box to Kurama. The youkai's enhanced senses would tell her if there was a human threat from the small package, as her miko powers were not reacting to a youkai threat. The kitsune held the tiny box for but a moment before handing it back to Kagome, closing her hands around it.

"It is a gift, a very considerate one at that. There is no ill intent or danger. In fact it seems that the lords you helped seemed to want to thank you further." Kurama said with a sly smile.

That half smile always put Kagome on edge. That was the smile youkai used to give her as they heated the pot they planned to throw her in...or as they poisoned her friends as she was wrapped in a wedding kimono. It was the smile that foretold of strange things to come.

"I will trust you that it is safe to open." Kagome said before turning to leave her friend to himself and return to the normal-ness of her office.

The knot on the string came lose easy enough, and whole binding was soon moved to the side. Next came the carefully folded brown packing paper. The box inside was white, simple and lacked clues to what could be inside. Lifting the lid, the miko found a pair of crystal crescent moon earrings. They matched the necklace, the one hid her powers while in the Makai, perfectly. They had to have been cut from the same stone, there was no other way to get such beautiful color matching.

Unlike the necklace, Kagome felt no enchantment from the earrings. They appeared to simply match the crystal, to be worn as a set. The gems were large enough to notice the shape while dangling from the ear but not so large that their weight would be uncomfortable. In Kagome's eyes they were simple in their elegance. She tried them on and found that she had no concerns about if they would be too formal for daily wear.

o.O

The second package came in a larger box, a much larger box, came two days later on Wednesday. Just like the first box, it was wrapped in nothing but brown paper and shipping twine. Opening the paper slowly, Kagome was not surprised to see another white box. The lid was lifted carefully and the lawyer peered around the freshly created barrier to see what she had been gifted with. Painted lips feel opened at the sight of the hand crafted bow and quiver. Unlike her long bow from the past, this one was a recurve. The bend would allow her to utilize her own physical strength better and give her great power in her in shots.

Kagome let her finger glide over the smoothed wood. Someone had spent a lot of time and care in the crafting of the weapon in front of her. And that was what it was, a weapon. The first she mastered and the one that symbolized her gods given power. There was no denying how much it effected the miko turned lawyer to touch such a thing again.

Her bow, the one she carried around the feudal era, was another thing left behind. Yes, she would rent one at a shooting range from time to time but it was not the same as having one's own. It had been harder to practice swordplay without explaining where she had learned the skills. Most women her age had a background in kendo before they had the ability to wield steal the way she did. She could not tell them at a demon lord taught her one on one nearly five hundred years ago...those are some looks she did not need. Deciding that the bow would be put to good use over the weekend if she could catch up on her work, she set it back in the box and set it down to return to the pile of work she was forced to pay attention to, no matter how distracting the bow was.

O.o

Thursday afternoon, the roses were beautiful but they were from obviously from Kurama and Yusuke. No floral shop could get their hands on such amazing blooms. Kurama's abilities with plants made his garden the kind of place that she loved to sit in and just enjoy the sight and smells that surrounded her. "Yusuke thought you could use a pick me up. He made sure to pick only the most eye catching ones to put in the arrangement."

Kagome's smile reached her eyes, making them sparkle like the ocean they were colored after. "Tell him they are indeed very beautiful. Thank you both."

Kurama nodded, seeing that smile was enough for him. His friend had been so down since her return from his home world...since her time with Hiei and Sesshomaru. She had every right to feel blue, and it was his job as her friend to help her feel better about what happened. Maybe one day he would see her past this. He did not blame the lords, they had moved on. It was how youkai tended to handle relationships. Part ways and remember only what you wish to, if you wish to. If things ended poorly, it could end with one party not surviving the break up.

o.O

Over the next week there were more gifts arrived at her office and at her small apartment home. Some were expensive and things she would never be able to afford for herself. Others, reminded her of her past with either Sesshomaru or Hiei. Kagome had tried to contact the lords and tell them their generosity was unneeded but they seemed to be unreachable. Knowing that offending them based on a cultural difference could be a possibility she decided to accept the thank you gifts for the time being.(1)

Over the weekend, she took the bow and quiver of arrows to her mother's home where she could take full advantage of the gift for the first time since it arrived in her office. Kagome's mother and niece were in the kitchen making lunch. "It smells good in here."

"Aunt Kagome!" Kimeri greeted as she turned to see who had come into the room. Looking at her aunt the young girl turned her head to the side. "What do you have?"

Kagome looked at the hard plastic case in her hand. Smiling she set it down on the table. "It's a gift from the clients I just helped." She unclasped the locks and pulled the case open to show everyone. Her mother gasped as Kimeri squealed in delight.

"A bow like that..."

"I am aware momma." Kagome said with a smile. "The lords seem to be very generous, even after paying their legal fees."

The older woman narrowed her eyes in thought. Her daughter was not seeing something here, something that was clearly obvious to her mother. Not saying anything more on the subject, she turned back to what would be their lunch. Those onigiri would not roll themselves.

"Are you going to shoot it?"

"That was the plan. It is different that the one I used to use, so I wanted to test it out." Kagome said to her over excited niece. "Would you like to watch? I'm sorry to see that it's longer than you are tall..."

"Can I?" The little girl almost screamed out.

Twenty some odd minutes later Kagome was standing before the target with an audience watching her string the bow. She was right, it was different from the one that she used before, but not so much so that she couldn't get the hang of it. Soon she was hitting the target over and over with arrows. Kimeri would clap each time one hit the target. It was when the head of the house called them in for lunch that Kagome smirked. Calling forth her miko powers, she shot the target one last time. The target lit up in a show of her powers and Kimeri, the excited young girl she was, started to clap and jump up and down.

"I guess we need another target." Kagome said, leading her niece back inside for their midday meal.

o.O

Content, how else could the queen of the Makai feel. She had stopped the mating of the last two available lords that were worth looking at and she could now work on taking one of them as her own. She could take her place in one of the most powerful lands in the Makai. Of course Yusuke of the North was unmated, but he wasn't full blooded youkai. And then there was Kurama, heir to the East, he would not due because he was trapped in a human avatar. Her children would have to be strong like the mate she takes or she could lose her position. Many claimed that her win at the last tournament was a fluke and it may just be true...until her time as queen was over she would do everything in her power to build herself a better life.

**End Chapter**

**1\. Kagome still believes they are sending her thank you gifts...hehe.**

**Fic Word Count: 1576**

**Chapter 6 is done! Chapter 7 will be out as soon as I can sit down and write it. Yay needing to writing. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this. **

**Chapter 7**

Hiei stood in the middle of the yard in front of the shrine his sister had been taking care of in the place of the late master. He wore his usual layers of black while his mate to be had changed into a white dress shirt and slacks. Sliver hair tied at the base of his neck made him almost look like a business man on vacation, unsure how to wear casual clothing. Yukina smiled to her brother and his lover from the opening of the doorway.

"Come in, I have tea ready." She called to them inviting them into the house to settle down before they could move on with their plans.

O.o

Kagome answering the door at her mother's house was not unheard of. Her slamming the door in the guest's face...that was more unlikely to happen. Why were they here? Didn't they both have supper important titles back in their own world? And a mate to find? Was that why they were here? To tell her about their new mate to be? She didn't want to hear it. She wanted them to leave her alone in her solitude.

There was another knock. She had to answer it before her mother came and investigated what was going on. Taking a deep breath the miko opened the door to the youkai lords. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stated in a voice one would hear from a father scolding their child. "May we talk?"

"I don't see why not. But can it be out by the god tree? I don't know how my family will react to two youkai lords in the house."

Once settled the miko put on her best smile and addressed the two lords. "Thank you both for all the gifts...although they were not necessary. You both thanked me when I left the Makai."

Hiei and Sesshomaru exchanged looks. Had the miko really misinterpreted the meaning of their gifts? As though thinking the same thing both were grateful they came to speak with her in person.

"Kagome, those gifts were not thank-yous. They were sent because Hiei and I were both too busy to come and court you ourselves."

"The fox should have seen the meaning behind them." Hiei said looking the miko in the eyes.

Kagome's cheeks blushed a bright red. They were trying to court her? She was the female they wanted to partner with to ensure that they could mate each other? Why?

Standing the miko bowed to both of them. "I don't understand why two youkai lords would pick a human miko to be their mate...but I can not be the reason you lose face in your world."

It was the right choice to leave them outside, now there was a place to make her escape. Quickly, before they could recover, the miko was back in the house with the doors locked. Panicked, Kagome kept thinking over what had just happened. Why would they select her over so many other youkai females? She could do nothing for them politically or financially. They loved each other, so that two had to be out. The young woman felt the tears rolling down her face. She seemed to be the convenient choice.

O.o

Hiei dusted off his pants as his intended watched the house. It had been over an hour since the miko's escape and still they waited. "Does she think so little of us?"

"Hn."

They continued to wait.

o.O

Kagome's mother watched the two youkai from the window. She had not wanted to intervene with her daughter's affairs but even she had not seen Kagome so upset in years. Stealing herself with a deep breath, the older woman opened the door and walked over to the two men.

"What did you say to her?" There was no time for politeness, she had to understand what was happening with her child.

"We asked her to be our mate."

"I doubt that is what happened. She would not be crying. She loves both of you so much...now explain what happened."

After being told the events that had gone down, the woman sighed. "She thinks you are using her as a means to an end. You two are thinking like youkai with a human. She wants to be asked...not told what you are doing."

Both men looked at the woman that clearly shared her spirit with her daughter, shocked that she spoke so casually with two strangers. "I will see if I can get you two another chance. But you have to prove she is your mate because she is the only one you two could love equally with each other."

O.o

Kagome could feel both Hiei and Sesshomaru's auras leave the shrine grounds. The breath she had been holding since they arrived was released but she pulled herself tighter into the ball on her bed. She wanted to be left alone just a little longer. She was being selfish and she knew it. Kagome had promised to help them anyway she could and here she was rejecting their request to mate because she didn't want to be the third wheel.

She never wanted to be someone's second choice again.

o.O

Sesshomaru was in deep thought, Hiei could tell because the 'casually' dressed taiyoukai's eyebrow would lift every few minutes as though considering an option.

"Did you two explain it to her?" The voice of reason came from Kirara. As a once silent companion to the miko she could understand the illogical way the woman would some times think. "That she was chosen not because of your past...but what you two can see in the future? That it really wasn't a choice because no other could compare to her? Or did you act like idiots and expect her to fall at your feet like a female youkai and just go with whatever you half said?"

When neither male spoke, she sighed. Shaking her head she took a seat at their table. "Be glad you have me."

O.o

The next Monday morning at the office, Kagome found another package. This time it was chocolates...and her favorite ones at that. There were two notes as well.

"I apologize if you feel that we decided to court you for any reason other than love.  
Please reconsider.  
Sesshomaru"

"Don't be stupid. Who else would we want at our side. Say yes woman.  
H."

Kagome laughed reading both notes. Sesshomaru would always be so refined and Hiei so harsh and rough. Through her laughter the tears begun. Could it be true? Had they looked for another and felt that could only be satisfied with her? Kagome had to know this answer and so many more.

Like what happened to Inuyasha?

o.O

"Hiei, the phone is for you." The hybrid looker at his sister surprised. The phone shouldn't be for him. No one knew that he was there.

"Hn?"

"Hiei?" Kagome sounded so unsure of herself. "I want to know something. Why did you two ask me?"

"There is no other that could balance our relationship." It was Sesshomaru that answered. He had picked up the second receiver. "We compared everyone to you...and they were found greatly lacking."

Kagome sniffled into the phone. That was all she needed to hear from them. "I still have questions that need to be answered..."

"We will answer everything to the best of our ability."

"Sesshomaru, did you ever find Inuyasha?"

"He found me..."

O.o

The barrier was about to be placed, the Makai created for youkai to live separate from humans. It was to give the human society a chance to grow and become strong on their own. Those of split blood where given the choice as to what side they wanted to live on. Sesshomaru, a lord in a world where it meant having all power, was asked to help organize the hanyou that would be moving to the Makai.

That was how Inuyasha found him.

The half breed looked thin and underfeed, but he had never really been able to take care of himself. The first thing his brother did was spit in his face. "You stole her purity. You are so fucking lucky the kami didn't kill you both. I will not live in the same world as you. Fuck you, you bastard."

And he was gone. Now hundreds of years later, no one had seen hide or hair of him.

O.o

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's story, over the phone, and something in her knew that her friend was still alive just not wanting to be found. "He was hurt. I hurt him."

"That's how he sees it. I don't believe you did anything wrong."

Kagome nodded in agreement before remembering that he could not see her. "I agree. He and I were not together. But now the three of us have some things to work out...if we are to be mated."

**End Chapter**

**Fic Word Count: 1494**

**Another Chapter done...late but done. Thank you to everyone who is following this fic, double thanks to those that have added it as a favorite, and the biggest thanks to those that are leaving reviews. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world items that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this**

**Chapter Eight**

Once long hair, now cut above his chin, blew in the wind as dog ears on top of his head twitched. Carmel eyes watched the events unfolding from far enough away that he would not be detected. He had to see it all for his self. And it was true, the bitch was going to betray him again. She was going to mate his half brother and the male's gay lover.

Even from where he stood far away, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome had changed. She was older and more mature than her time with him...than the time she claimed to love him. But even back then, she ran to Sesshomaru. No matter what she said about how bloodlines not mattering...about how he was perfect the way he was. All those times she claimed he was strong enough. The bitch was a liar and now it was clear she really was a whore.

What had happened to the innocent young girl that clung to him for her life as he ran through the forest? That begged him to understand he did not have to change for anyone...he was already perfect in her eyes? It had to have all been nothing but her venomous lies. There was no way that she could have grown out of loving him and into loving his bastard half brother. The two males were two different, could she not see his half brother was a monster?

Sesshomaru had long made the females of the Makai cry when he took Hiei as a lover...and Inuyasha knew that it would mean he would have stopped looking for Kagome. No, now the bastard once again would have everything. He would have both his male lover and Inuyasha's once sweet Kagome. The son of a bitch would just have to die for his smugness.

Turning his back to the scene before him he left the West and headed East toward the queen's castle. Apparently he did need to speak with that woman.

O.o

She was burning with such a rage that anyone in her path was soon removed from it. How could they have found such an old law that would allow them to mate...and who was this woman they both had decided to mark?

Never before had she heard of this Kagome woman. And to make matters worse, her intelligence people could not seem to dig up anything on her. This woman appeared to be someone they created for this purpose. Shel was ready to burn down the Makai when a very scared servant came with news of a guest.

She had sought out the only possible heir to the Western Lands. The rumors were that Inuyasha hated his half brother as much as Shel hated losing her status. Maybe they could come up with a plan to correct all wrongs.

o.O

Kagome could barely keep up. She was moving back and forth between the human and demon worlds and for the life of her she did not know there were so many traditions to what could have been a simple ceremony. Youkai seemed to want everything to be a grand display, to follow strick rules.

Finally she had a break and was sitting under a large tree in the gardens. Sesshomaru was on one side of her, his head in her lap and Hiei was leaned on the other shoulder. Life was content as she ran her fingers through the inu's long locks.

"We have a week." Kagome said referring to the ceremony that would mark their mating.

"It needs to coincide with the waning moon." Sesshomaru said through a pleased growl. Her finger nails, dull as they were, kept scrapping his scalp. Hiei must have heard the sound because he kept nuzzling the miko's neck.

"I will take you to meet Mukuro and her courts as is proper...we will only be gone for two days." Hiei got out as he nuzzled the miko lovingly.

O.o

Shel had her plan in place. Inu Yasha would ideal for completing the final touches. Now to wait.

**End Chapter**

**Okay...**  
**A) This was written on my phone.**  
**B) I wanted to add more but I wanted to open the next chapter a certain way.**  
**C) Thank you to people who are reading, adding this as a favorite, are following, and reviewing. D) If you review leave a way for me to reply...even more so if you have a question. I do not reply in fic.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I wanted to get this chapter out. I wanted everyone to see what I have in my head. Thank you to my loving husband for being my muse on this one. He really talked me through it and gave me the visual I needed to get it out.**

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world items that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Chapter Nine**

It wasn't just dark, it was blacked out but she was grateful for the inky darkness. The pounding in her head made her almost wish she never saw light again. The air smelt dank and felt cool against her skin. Kagome wasn't sure just where she was or how she got there. She did know she didn't want to be there and she needed to move before who ever threw her in here found out she was awake.

Holding back the urge to groan out, she finally got her heavy body to stand. Whoever knocked her out knew what they were doing. Stupid youkai and their constant training and getting stronger. The miko knew she smelt and appeared to be human, couldn't they have been a bit more gentle?

Hands held out in front of her, Kagome found a wall and started to look for a away out of the...whatever she was in. Her skin crawled every time she hit a spider web or a trickle of something wet. She must have been underground, it would explain the nasty air and gross walls. Finally, the texture under her finfer tips was different, smooth and almost as though it was harder. Maybe it was a door! She reached down to anout her hip level were a knob would be if there was one and all she found was what felt like a metal disc. There wasn't a knob on this side of the door, if that was what it was.

Kagome didn't want to leave the familiarity of the wall but she had to learn just where she was and if there was another way out. Crawling was degrading so she decided instead tk shuffle her feet in front of her and hope she didnt make a grand showing of falling on her face...or into a pit.

Ready to start her journey into the dark, the door that was behind her suddenly opened bathing her back in bright white lighting. Kagome was blinded at first, her human eyes not given time to adjust. Blinking several times the miko turned to see her would be savor.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's excitement was unmatchable seeing her old friend. They had parted on such sour terms she could not be happier to see the half demon. It took her no time to cross the now lit distance to embrace him only to ve pushed back woth a great force.

"Don't touch me, whore." The hanyou spat out with distaste. Molten eyes glared down at the woman now trying to regain her footing. How dare she still think herself worthy of him? She had done the lowest thing and whores herself to Sesshomaru and his male lover. And for what? Status as Shel claimed? Was it money? No, he doubted that was the cause. He was shre the little miko just loved the idea of his pure blooded half brother. Kagome loved power, always talking about strength. That was her price.

His insult hit harder than a backhanded slap could have. Kagome felt the physical pain of his words. Why would her friend, her best and oldest friend, think of her like that? She loved both Sesshomaru and Hiei greatly. It was just fortune that they had fallen in love with each other as well. But the crushing weight in her chest would not allow her to fight back against him, she never really could fight Inu Yasha. She had always loved him, first as a crush then as a brother and friend.

"Hurry the fuck up, she wants to talk to you."

Kagome stood and started to follow him, her heart still suffering its break. "Who wants to talk to me?"

"The queen."

O.o

Shel set on the throne in the large throne room. She was so pleased to have her new little prisoner, she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. The dog would bring the little girl to her and she would get to look up close what made her so special. To capture the eyes of both Hiei and Sesshomaru, she had to be a powerful beauty. Power could be overcame, and beauty...it never lasted long.

The doors opened and her new puppy walked into the room with...a human girl. What was this? Did he really think she would take any woman as the intended of Sesshomaru of the West and Hiei of the East? The only indication the woman was even used to being around youkai was that she held no fear in their presence, only sorrow.

"This scrap of human flesh is the one requested? Impossible." Shel stood and met them at the foot of the raised platform on which her throne sat. Gripping the girl's chin she made her look up into her eyes. "You can not be their intented. You are not worthy."

Kagome, heart heavy, looked into the woman's harsh eyes. There was no love to be found, no warmth. No, they were dead. "And you think your self worthy?"

The slap was solid, to her face and echoed through the nearly empty hall. Kagome took in a sharp breath to fight the pain from her new location on the floor. Inu Yasha had not moved, he watched with dead eyes mirroring the queen's. The miko stood, five hundred years had been longer on him than on Sesshomaru. Shaking her head the miko smiled to the queen.

"That proves you unworthy."

Shel screamed as she swipped her claws at the girl's neck. Kagome moved back just in time that the claws only snagged the chain holding the moon crystal talisman. The queen pulled it back and shook it free from her grasp, only to have her full attention brought back to the girl.

The aura of power pulsing from the miko, bright pink. Shel suddenly understood everything even as she was frozen in shock and horror. This woman, not girl, could end her, and likely would.

**End Chapter**

**That last section needs to be read out loud with intense emotion. It sounds great that way.**

**Thanks to everyone that is following, making this a favorite, and reviewing.**

**Anyone that loves this story should read_ The Cold Mark Saga_. Not too long but I went all fangirl. Read it in just a couple days. Free with Kindle Unlimited. Found it a couple days ago and was all "my readers may enjoy this too." I'll share the awesome.  
**


End file.
